A tritube, some thoughts and a wedding
by crystalleaf
Summary: A tritube for Lacus and Kira. Wedding. Lousy summary but please read. Rated T to be save


A/N: I am a authoress who's now having a writer block with her other stories…decided to write a one shot in the mean time:D

Disclaimer: I do not own GDS/GD or any other characters.

Summary: A one shot dedicated to Kira and Lacus. 

Kira Yamato is by no means an ordinary person. He was the ultimate coordinator, piloted a gundam and fought in a war at the age of sixteen, got engaged with the most popular pop singer at seventeen and stopped a mad man's plot at the age of eighteen. He have seen much more than anyone else, he had seen humankind at it worst but also humankind at their best.

Lacus Clyne is the most sought after female in the universe. She had accomplished much more than most people. She is a popular pop singer even dubbed the pink princess. She was the apple of almost of everyone's eyes. She was their goddess, her word carries more weight and authority than a King's. She had fought in two wars, not getting physically involved, but morally using her influence. She was innocent as a newborn, yet wiser than an old sage. She was kind-hearted and patience. She was almost perfect.

The two first crossed path during the war, both traumatized seeing the death of many close ones, both aware of the suffering around them and both has the common goal of stopping the horrible war and to preach and spread peace. To ease the horrible tension between coordinators and natural. Because no matter how different they are labelled, both coordinators and naturals are just human.

They are both extraordinary to other people. People tends to say opposite attracts, but in their case, it was not. They were both too similar, they were able to see through each other, feel what the other feels and understand what the other want. They both feel in love with each other.

In his eyes, she is an ordinary woman with a talent for singing, a gift of ultimate beauty that reflects her kind heart. In his eyes, she is an ordinary woman who believed in the truth, sees the pain and sought to sooth all the lost soul. In his eyes, he is just an ordinary woman has a kind and determined character. In his eyes, she is just her, not Lacus Clyne the pink princess or the head of Clyne Faction, just a woman he loves. 

In her eyes, he is an ordinary man who went through a lot. In her eyes, he is just a man who wanted to protect his precious people and to stop everyone from destroying each other by a blind lie. In her eyes, he is a man who had suffered lots of pain, lots of tears and accepted them. In her eyes, he is a man who had a determined character and passion for others. In her eyes, he is just him, not Kira Yamato the ultimate coordinator or a war hero, just a man that she loves.

It was a warm summer night. Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne brought the children from the orphanage to the beach. They had visted the beach almost daily when they were still residing at the previous orphanage. Unfortunately, it was destroyed. The couple and the orphanage children now moved to another place. A little forest reserve in Orb, they had been given special permission to stay there. It was just as well since they could get all the privacy that would one and the security they needed.

The sea breeze was welcoming, it was warm and soothing. The kids ran off for a game while the couple sat down near the sea just enjoying each other company in comfortable silent. Lacus was inspired by the calm sea, softly, she sang a melody. Not a melody of her songs that was recorded in albums, but a melody of her heart and of the scene in front of her. Kira listened intently to the melody and smiled. He need not close his eyes to fully absorb and picture what the melody says as it was all in front of him.

The kids were drawn back to the couple due to Lacus's melody. Each and everyone of them was able to soak the melody into their soul, it calmed them and brought joy to their heart. They loved Lacus and Kira dearly, they see them as their parents.

Soon, it was late. Lacus and Kira decided to return to the orphanage with the kids. When they reached home, Kira immediately found something amiss. He sense that they were other people in their house. There were many of them. He tensed, worried that someone was trying to ambush them.

He nodded towards Lacus to bring the kids to safety but before they could react. All the kids ran towards the orphanage leaving both of them stunned and worried. They could not hear any commotion inside the orphanage and ran into the orphanage not caring for their own safety, all the while worrying for the kids.

To their ultimate surprised. The light of the orphanage immediately switched on upon them stepping into the orphanage. Familiar faces grinned at them. Standing in front of them was the kids and behind them stood their friends. Each of them smiling at them innocently trying to hide their devious intention.

Both Kira and Lacus noticed that the house were decorated with beautiful white and baby blue silk ribbons. The chairs and tables were adorned with fresh roses. And their friends all worn formal clothing. The picture in front of them was a puzzle they could not solve.

Cagalli and Meyrin lightly led Lacus back into her room. They demanded Lacus to change into a beautiful flowing light purple gown. It had slits from the knee to the end of the gown. It had unique butterfly prints and black laces and ribbons dangling all around. That was when Lacus caught on, they were organising HER WEDDING. A frown graced her beautiful features. It was nice of them to help organise her wedding, but to organise and conduct it without her knowledge. But she followed through because she knew she was ready and so was Kira. They did wanted to get married since long ago but never got around to it because they were too busy either looking after the orphanage kids or extremist looking for trouble. She smiled as she looked at her reflection. She was happy. She knew the wedding ceremony was only something that tied both her and Kira together as man and wife legally. She knew that both her and Kira had both long married each other's soul and heart since the first war. She was glad that they could finally gained acknowledge from everyone.

Kira was stupefied at how his best friend, a.k.a Athrun Zala would do something like this. He was annoyed that his best friend would do something that had a huge impact on his life without his acknowledgement, but he did not mind this at all. In his heart, both he and Lacus was married long ago, since the first war. He was not nervous at all as most groom-to-be would. He gently made his way down the stairs to wait for Lacus after wearing his tux.

When Lacus finally made her way down, Kira smiled at her. Their friends were already waiting for them at the back of their house where a beautiful platform and banquet was set up for the couple. It was like a fairytale wedding. The gorgeous moon, the vast forest and the majestic lake. When they finally tied the knot, they were urged on by their friends to kiss. And they did. It was not those passionate kiss those movie and drama always portray. It was a gentle one which came from their heart, it was a precious one which both treasured greatly. They broke apart just after a brief moment not wanting the kids to get any ideas.

It was the day when Lacus Clyne becomes Lacus Clyne Yamato. It was the day when Kira Yamato made known to the media that they were together. It was the day where the worlds acknowledge their joint existence. It was the day for Lacus and Kira.

A/N: Please review. And if you would like another fic like this one with another paring you could try to request it…flame it if you one…I hope that to improve…I know I suck…thank you 


End file.
